memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mount Seleya
Kolinahr How do we know that the place of Kholinahr fro mthe first movie has anything to do with Seleya? --TOSrules 02:22, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) :We don't that is why the image posted was given a ; otherwise, no one has really taken the reigns on confirming, fixing or citing it for accuracy. --Alan del Beccio 04:10, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::In StarTrek 3, Bones says 'clime the steps of Mount Seleya', this is a good presumption to state that is part of the ritual taking place. 06:06, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::When Dr. McCoy said that, he was under the influence of Spock's katra. Because of this, he knows that for Spock's katra to be laid to rest, he must go to Mount Seleya. He makes no reference to the Kholinahr. In fact, when Spock was going through the Kholinahr in , Spock was seen at some kind of plains near a rockface. ---Willie 10:22, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Kir'shara * Mount Seleya was also rumored to appear in the episode "Kir'Shara", prior to that installment airing. BTU8Zp3VgVW7k}} Where is this on the page cited? I'm curious as to among whom it was rumored. If it was just "some fans" then it is irrelevant.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I skimmed that page and didn't see such a reference, but there is a lot of text there. I'd say remove it.--31dot 03:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I removed it for now.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry; I cited the wrong URL. The link is actually 415920030fca8|here}}. So, it was a simple mistake to make. Cleanse, can you please stop backtracking my edits without contacting me first?! I believe it's only fair that you do so. With so many pages that I've made edits to, there's no way I can realistically keep up with them all... while meanwhile having a life outside of MA. --Defiant 22:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This wasn't personal Defiant. I wasn't "backtracking" through your edit history – I was just reading the page and saw a statement that didn't make sense. You'll note that I only removed it after getting input from another user and waiting 24 hours.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Still seems a bit sudden; try a week at the least. I didn't suspect/assume that you were doing "personal" backtracking, my friend, but I thought it might be fairly obvious from the edit history that I'd added the fact (having also added all the other bg info on this page!) --Defiant 23:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm afraid I also have a life, so I didn't do a full investigation of who added what. I actually assumed that it had been on the page for some time. I agree that a day was probably a bit short (though a week is a bit long to leave incorrect info if you're aware of it). Since you've now provided the correct citation, let's let the matter lie, okay? :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, agreed. It was much ado about (essentially) nothing. I didn't mean to suggest you don't have a life, too. :) --Defiant 00:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC)